Say No More
by jemisard
Summary: Daxter is drunk and Jak is really listening. Sequel to Silent Words. Dedicated to Demyrie, VasillisChilde and Nu. Shounenai.


He didn't really look drunk, aside from the way he waved one arm about in the air.

But then again, it was Daxter. Maybe he wasn't drunk. Wild arm movement was quite normal for a sober Daxter too.

Jak watched as Daxter spun on the bar stool, his voice rising loud in the quiet of the nearly empty bar. "And then, this Metalhead, twenty meters from nose to tail, rises up above me. And I give him a left," he swung wildly with his right arm, "and a right," he went the other way and Jak could see what was going to happen if he didn't get over there.

"He jumps at me, and I leap away throw one more punch-" he threw his entire weight behind his left arm.

The blonde caught his friend as he went spinning off the stool, wrapping his arms around the slim frame. "and knock yourself out drinking too many Moonbeam mixers." He smiled fondly and ruffled the red hair.

"Oh, hey Jak." Daxter grinned and relaxed further into Jak's arms. "I was jus' tellin' Tess about the freak-o Metalhead we found yesterday."

"Uh huh." He propped the younger boy back on his stool, holding him with one hand for a moment until he was certain he would stay balanced.

"You two do such dangerous things." Tess tutted and pulled out a second glass. "Want a drink, Jak?"

He contemplated it for a moment. He drank less than Daxter, not that that was hard at times, the novelty of owning a bar hadn't entirely worn off yet, but he was quite partial to Tess' Blind Ottsel mixer. "Yeah, all right. Just the one."

One was more than enough. One had sent almost sent Daxter blind in a haze of alcohol confusion the first time he had skulled it. She smiled and started mixing.

"Jak, ol' buddy, ol' pal, what time is it?" Daxter lilted sideways slightly. "My chrono isn't workin'."

Jak checked. "Time you stopped drinkin'. It's nearly midnight, and I have no intention of carrying you home. You sober up or sleep here."

He didn't mean it. He never meant it. He'd carry Daxter across Haven city on foot if he had too. But Daxter sagged, and for a moment, Jak could almost envision furred ears drooping. "All right... No more tonight."

Tess put the drink in front of Jak. Jak watched Daxter's eyes light up a little. "Maybe just a sip..."

"No!" He smacked his hand down, fast but not rough, onto the one stealing over to his glass. "Tess, he's not to have anymore tonight."

"Jaaaakkkk..." Daxter sighed and slumped over the bar. "Yeah.... maybe no more tonight. I'm not drunk, y'know. 'm buzzing, like, like an eco vent. Like Vin. But 'm not drunk."

Jak said nothing, but he believed Daxter. He was tipsy, but he wasn't drunk. He wasn't singing, he couldn't be drunk yet.

And he hadn't made any attempt to get on the bar or tables, so he was probably going to be fine tomorrow if Jak could get some water into him before he crashed out.

Daxter looked up at Jak with earnest blue eyes. "Y'know, I was thinking, we should go ridin' in Haven forest. I like the forest. It's all big and it reminds me of home, y'know? I mean, I know, it is home, but it's a part of home that's still home."

Jak sipped his drink and nodded in agreement.

"No city, no big ugly buildings, just us and the Precursors and the quiet, well, except me, but you know me, Jak ol' buddy, ol' boy, just you 'n' me 'n' the zoomer and the wilds."

Daxter sighed and looked the other way, his hair trailing over the bar. "I miss Sandover, Jak. It was boring. And mundane. And did I mention boring? But..."

Silence passed between them. Tess took Daxter's glass away, rinsing it and polishing it slowly. Jak sipped at his drink, watching the reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

Tess grabbed her keys and slid off her apron. "I'm heading off. I'll lock up, you guys can let yourselves out. I trust you'll remember to lock up as you go."

Jak nodded, slipping Daxter's key ring from his belt. "Got it. Night, Tess."

"Night, Jak. Night, Daxter." She gave Daxter a half hug. "Get a good night's sleep before you go adventuring tomorrow."

Daxter nodded. "Will do, Tess baby."

Tess nodded to them as she slipped out of the front door, leaving them alone in the dimly lit bar.

Jak took another sip of his drink.

"Jak?"

He looked over to the disturbingly sober looking redhead. "Yeah?"

They stared, each watching the other's eyes.

"I hate it when you do that." Daxter broke their connection and slumped over the bar again. "I really hate it."

He contemplated this sudden statement and wondered if the melancholy stage of the alcohol was working through his friend's system. "What do you hate?"

"That. And you. It doesn't mix, y'know? You stop being my you and start being everyone else's you when you do it. So I don't like it." He crossed his arms. "'m selfish. I don't want you to be for anyone else. You're my Jak. Except... you're not." He looked up at Jak, almost pleading with his look, begging Jak to understand. "Not when you do that."

Dax... he reached over and took his friend's hand, frowning slightly. Daxter didn't look up, just stared at the metal counter, and Jak realised what he had been saying. He had never realised. He never realised a lot of things about Daxter. He was easy to take at face value.

Jak looked. Really looked. Daxter had changed. A lot. He was still all sharp angles and lean lines, but he had lost some of the goofiness, the awkwardness and the... the...

He was prettier. Not pretty like Keira. Harder. All those red spikes, a chaotic mess, and those bright, sad looking eyes.

He looked ready to cry.

Softly, Jak caught Daxter's jaw in his hand and pulled him up, trying to find the words that would make him smile again. He hated not being able to make Daxter feel better. He would do anything for Daxter, if it would make him happy.

"Jak..." Daxter whispered. "Why are you getting upset?"

He smiled slightly and shook his head, and it was such an easy habit when it was just the two of them.

"Jak, you do... I mean... last week... I know you do too, I'm sorry if I scared you with that, but that's not, I mean, are you sure, do you get what I meant, Jak?" He looked desperate. "It's not, not like brothers, man. Not, y'know. It's like, Torn and Ashelin, you 'n' me, and I don't..." he pulled away and hit the bench with his hand. "Damn it, why won't they come out right?" He turned back. "Are you sure, Jak, that it weren't the heat o' the moment? 'Cause... I dunno, you're... you and I'm... kinda... maybe it's jus' the booze, but I don't... she's really pretty, and I might be great, but she's... she's always..."

Jak was relatively certain Daxter wasn't going to stop. He was also pretty certain that anything he said wouldn't be trusted. Daxter couldn't trust who he was when he talked to him.

Dax, you mean everything, he thought.

The red head tilted his head and smiled. "I know, babe... I can't help my quirks though. You're gorgeous. Everyone wants a piece of you."

No one else is going to get a piece, Jak resolved. I have you, I don't need anything else.

The other went to reply, but Jak was sick of being doubted. He slid his hand into the red hair and pulled them together, pressing his lips to Daxter's.

The tense surprise melted and he could feel thin arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. His free arm went around the narrow waist and held their bodies together, warm in their embrace.

Softly, almost reluctantly, he backed away enough to breathe, opening his eyes to stare down on the flushed cheeks, parted lips and closed lids.

Daxter laid his head on Jak's broad shoulder, smiling to himself. Jak grinned and squeezed him tight.

It was just how a first kiss should be.


End file.
